


[podfic] i'll come when you ask me (fast train, make my eyes blue)

by growlery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Dissociation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, canon-typical body-trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Bucky? he says, and his voice is soft, it's always soft, it's always your name in his voice even when it's not your name, who the hell is Bucky, you're a construct made out of sinew and metal and Steve's voice saying your name, my name is Bucky, you exist when he looks at you.





	[podfic] i'll come when you ask me (fast train, make my eyes blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll come when you ask me (fast train, make my eyes blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009282) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> for podfic bingo - stimulation, but also because i suddenly had bucky/steve feelings and needed to make something to deal with it.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ykmv9blrwt03i2t/buckysteve.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 7:57 / 7.6MB


End file.
